oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Animalia Pirates
160,001,500Whisper O. Dare - 110,000,000 Cormac G. Jacquotte - 50,000,000 Yuki - 500 Wake - 1000 115,000,500Whisper O. Dare - 65,000,000 Cormac G. Jacquotte - 50,000,000 Yuki - 500 }} The Animalia Pirates are a New World Pirate crew. Outside of the captain and first mate, they are comprised almost completely of animals and SMILE users. Jolly Roger The crew’s Jolly Roger is that of an animal skull, intersected by a pair of crossbones. On the top of the skull is a pair of horns. Crew Members An interesting fact about the Animalia pirates is that it is comprised almost completely of animals. They make up the crew's infrastructure and act as messengers, navigators, and the helmsmen of the ship. The primary fighters of the crew are the only humans aboard. Each one is a SMILE user who was force-fed the artificial Devil Fruit in order for the crew's first mate, Cormac G. Jacquotte, to use her own fruit to effectively control them. Those who had consumed failed SMILEs are often executed immediately after consuming them and the SMILE is disposed of. The SMILE users act as the front line during confrontations, with their survival being a low priority over that of the animals. They have recently recruited the Pacifista Shipwright and Dismantler, Kezo, who seeks to rampage across the world for his own desires. Protected Territories Listed below are the territories that the Animalia Pirates have either claimed as their own territory or have otherwise pledged their loyalty to them. * Gerong Island: The home of the Gerongians and various Haki-using animals. This is where the officer Wake is from.Wake: Wake is defeated by Dare and recruited into the crew, as a result, the Gerongians become loyal to the Animalia Pirates. Crew Strength The crew has considerable strength, having rampaged across the Grand Line for over eight years, burning down villages and evading capture from the marines. As a majority of the crew is animals, they possess a natural physical strength superior to that of humans, or at least possess some advantage over them. Their meager total crew bounty is not indicative of their strength, as a majority of the crew is believed to be pets or would be easily defeated if Dare, himself, was defeated. Their village burnings and genocides increased in speed and frequency after recruiting Cormac G. Jacquotte into the crew, due to her usage of the Hiso Hiso no Mi. Professions and Capabilities Bounties Profiles |- |- |- |} Ship Pan's Flute is a rather large ship, large enough to carry the various animals and other crew members that are aboard. It is described as being made of dark brown wood, with red sails.A Mutual Hatred: The Animalia Pirates make their debut. In order to increase its speed, the ship is often towed by large sea creatures, most often whales. History Past The Animalia Pirates were first formed when, in an effort to save their friend Whisper O. Dare from the World Nobles, various animals from Dare's homeland snuck aboard the Noble's ship and freed him. They then proceeded to slaughter every human aboard the ship and take control of it. At this point, Dare had taken to commanding his crew to kill every human they encountered, regardless of status, occupation, age, or gender, and recruited many more animals into their cause, eventually forcing them to construct a new ship to accommodate the size of their crew. At this time, Dare began searching for the Hiso Hiso no Mi, in order to eat it and make it easier for him to communicate with his crew, as well as stockpiling SMILEs so as to eventually transform humans into animal hybrids to be controlled by the Hiso Hiso no Mi.Humanity: Dare makes his debut, where he escapes World Noble custody and kills those who had captured him. Acrimonious Lust The crew eventually stopped on Medeina Island in the New World, where they discovered the user of the Hiso Hiso no Mi, Cormac G. Jacquotte, a fellow animal lover and hater of humans. Dare then recruited her into the crew and gave her the position of his first mate. The crew, testing out the loyalty of their new crew mate and the effectiveness of her power, burned down an entire village, transforming the survivors into SMILE users.Just Desserts: Dare, alongside his crew, ransack and burn a town of humans to the ground, then transform the survivors into SMILE users. Island of the Strongest Animals The crew eventually made its way to Gerong Island, with the intention of recruiting the powerful Haki-using animals into the crew.Gerong Island: Dare and his crew arrive at Gerong Island. After their success, most notably recruiting Wake, the King of the Forest, Dare decided they were now powerful enough to attempt destroying a larger settlement, headed to another island where they began destroying a city. It was at this point Dare encountered Kezo, a decommissioned Pacifista whom he opted to recruit into the crew as well.Moving Up: The Animalia Pirates begin destroying a large city, where Dare meets Kezo and recruits him into the crew. References Category:Pirate Crews Category:Animalia Pirates